1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to program execution in different platforms, and more specifically, to concurrently controlling and linking two or more debug sessions for comparative program execution.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Developers porting software to new hardware running on the same Operating System (OS), e.g., moving from x86 Linux to Power Linux or Linux on z, etc., often face challenges in resolving execution differences on the new platform.
A developer may diagnose execution problems on the new platform by comparing the behavior of the object compiled code or binary executable running on the new platform with the object compiled code or binary executable running on the reference platform. While this process allows a developer to isolate runtime issues, this process is manually driven, with a developer typically viewing each executable in a debugger and examining each process in parallel. Frequently, the developer is overwhelmed with a myriad of details regarding controlling two debugging sessions independently, and also, in manually keeping track of differences in variables, registers, or memory.